


Leaving Prints (On Your Heart)

by kapitanallthefeelings



Series: Surprises, Adventures, and Everyday Life [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also i love secret relationship fics, and SMUT, haha - Freeform, i really really like them, it's fluff, my favorite mix, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: Based on this headcanon: http://allltheinternets.tumblr.com/post/157728252177/ok-but-picture-this-kara-has-been-sent-toIt was not like she had planned this. Ending up on Lena’s desk and being eaten out by her, that is. Kara didn’t have the time to really think about whatever it is they’re doing, hasn’t really gotten her head into what it means sleeping with Lena, pressing silent whispers against her neck of confession and want, too scared to speak them, only for her to form the words on her mouth in practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I decided I want to torture you, I totally wrote a fic based on this headcanon: http://allltheinternets.tumblr.com/post/157728252177/ok-but-picture-this-kara-has-been-sent-to

It was not like she had planned this. Ending up on Lena’s desk and being eaten out by her, that is. Kara didn’t have the time to really think about whatever it is they’re doing, hasn’t really gotten her head into what it means sleeping with Lena, pressing silent whispers against her neck of confession and want, too scared to speak them, only for her to form the words on her mouth in practice.

Consequently, she didn’t have time yet to realize that these interviews couldn’t happen anymore. Realized it when Lena’s tongue entered her, being solid and soft. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was a bad idea – not in the “oh-my-god-Lena-is-going-down-on-me” way (and other ways she is still too embarrassed to say out loud) – but interviewing her, pretending to be an unbiased reporter, to be able to not let her feelings (squashed down feelings, stuffed into a box, thrown into the fire, the key melted, and then the ashes shot into space feelings) get in the way.

When Lena changed the rhythm of her tongue against her opening, Kara could hear a crack, could feel it underneath her fingertips. Her grip around the edge of the desk left dents, left marks Kara wasn’t quite sure how to explain. The only thing she knew was that the feeling against her center had stopped and that piercing eyes were watching her.

Lena had leaned her head onto Kara’s left thigh, her mouth glistening, a soft and adoring gaze in her eyes. “You okay?” she whispers, pressed her cheek against Kara’s thigh.

Kara nods, befuddled, sure that Lena had seen.

“I am sorry for the desk,” she mumbled out, her hand covering the dent.

“Don’t worry,” she smiled, pressed a kiss to where her cheek had previously rested, a glint appearing in her eyes, “there will be many more desks you can get your hands on.”

Kara felt the blush deepening. It had started on her chest, she felt the heat growing beneath her shirt, felt the emotion crawling up her neck. It tenderly laid on her cheeks, knows that Lena can see her.

“I hope so,” she said, a half a whisper, half a promise.

Kara’s breath stopped for a second when she saw Lena lean down into her; Lena staring into her eyes, as her tongue darted out against pink flesh; Kara releasing a strangled moan while her back arched, her hips only staying in place because of Lena’s steady hands buried underneath her skirt, laying possessively on her hips, sprawled out against the backside of her thighs.

She might have missed it any other time, missed sometimes the world happening when she was with Lena, but this was too loud, too many words, and too hastily as that she could ignore it. With a shock, she sat up, her hips scooting away from Lena’s hold. Lena looked up at her questioningly, nearly hurt on her face.

“Someone is coming,” Kara said, rushed, leaning forward and kissing Lena reassuringly. Kara doesn’t care that someone could walk it. What Kara cared about is letting Lena know that she … cared deeply about her, that she will not reject Lena. She hoped one day Lena’s first conclusion will not that be of rejection.

She pulled back, saw the slightly dazed look in Lena’s eyes (faints at the knowledge she just kissed Lena after Lena had eaten her out), and smiled proudly. While she fixed her skirt, her ponytail … honestly everything, Lena was wiping her mouth with a tissue, re-applying lipstick, and sitting back in her chair as if she just didn’t devour Kara a second earlier.

Kara honestly admired Lena’s skill of composure, of being able to have the upper hand. She wasn’t the most useless, but she knew only one person who could reach the level of calmness someone radiated out, and that other person was Alex.

Listening to the footsteps close to the door, she nodded to Lena, then sat down opposite from her, and taking the notepad in her hands which formerly laid forgotten on the table before.

The door opened rather forcefully, and Alex Danvers (closely followed by a worrisome looking Jess) stormed into the office.

“Ms. Luthor,” Alex said, then seemed to falter, and looked puzzled to Kara, “Kara?!”

Kara managed to reply in a meek “Hi”, saw the look of relief on Jess’s face (it wasn’t the first time someone walked in on them, poor Jess; though a less discriminating situation, barely a kiss on the couch, but enough to scar her; Jess knew the unspoken rule that no one was to disturb Lena when Kara visited her, was apparently horrified of the idea of an agent storming into Lena’s office when Kara was there, knew when to leave her desk for a “lunch break” when she heard sounds picking up from behind the door; not that she would ever admit it, despite the uncomfortable situations her boss, friend, brought her into, she was happy for Lena). Alex’s eyes turned from Lena to Kara inquisitively for a second before that gaze vanished, and she adapted a more serious look.

“Hello Agent Danvers,” Lena replied, her voice smooth, calculating, “to what do I owe the pleasure? As you can see, I am in an interview.” She moved her right hand toward Kara in a soft motion.

If Kara didn’t have super hearing, she might have not heard the quiet chuckle of Jess that was transformed into a cough.

Lena narrowed her eyes at Jess in suspicion after hearing the cough, “Thank you, Jess, you can leave,” her tone was friendly, nearly teasing, as if Lena knew exactly why Jess coughed.

‘Take me with you,’ Kara thought longingly, not wanting to be a witness or standing in the cross fire.

“There has been a situation,” Alex said, crossing her hands behind her back, giving Kara another fleeting, nearly confused look.

“Is it about Lex?” Lena answered coolly.

“No, I fear it’s about your mother,” Alex said and the corners of her mouth turned down in a show of sympathy.

When Kara stood up, she could perfectly see what Alex had been looking at the entire time and had been giving her confused looks about. The handprint she had left was proudly on display. In an attempt to seem normal, Lena opened her Laptop and couldn’t see the print. Kara nearly choked, could hide it, and then said hastily,

“I can go?” She said unsure to Lena, to Alex; she doesn’t quite know.

Lena stared for a second at Kara, lost in thought, before she blinked and then turned back to Alex, seemingly waiting for her answer to Kara’s question. Alex having witnessed that moment raised her brows even higher, leaving her forehead furrowed in wrinkles.

“We need to take you to a safe place, I don’t think Kara can come,” she said, glancing between Kara and Lena. “But, Supergirl will be there,” she said meaningful to Kara, hoping to convey how she cannot – cannot – go as Kara there.

Kara’s eyes widened for a split second, hoped that Lena would keep up the composure, would not give away that Lena definitely knows about her being Supergirl, if her reaction to the dent, her reaction to a few things Kara has done since they have been … together is anything to go by.

Kara nods timidly, pretending to be concerned so Alex knows that Kara understands, making Alex believe Lena doesn’t know and Kara acts accordingly to someone who doesn’t know she is Supergirl and won’t be there later for her. It made her head hurt.

Kara looked back to Lena, gave her a sad smile, and went to her to give her a brief hug – a hug between friends was okay, right? – and said “be careful, okay? Let me know as soon as you are safe again,” a smile stole itself onto her lips “we still have to finish that interview.”

She hadn’t mean to sound flirty, or to even slightly wink at Lena. Fortunately, Alex didn’t see her winking, but definitely heard her flirty tone.

Lena’s cheek turned slightly rose, a becoming color on her skin, as Kara had noted. On her part, Kara pretended she hadn’t just done so, stumbled slightly when she went back around the desk to retrieve her purse. When she reached Alex, she gave her a quick hug, looked back one last time to Lena, and said “Be safe,” before leaving the office.

It was this memory that came to Kara’s mind as she was sitting in the same spot on Lena’s desk – without dents on it, the sixth one since the memory – and having Lena standing between her legs, hands around her neck, lips on hers.

Kara’s hand lay possessively on Lena’s hips, drawing her in, drawing her closer, and not leaving air between their bodies. She felt Lena’s body pressed against hers, heard her heart beat, felt the warmth she omitted. Lena’s tongue swiped softly against her bottom lip, and as if on reflex, she opened her mouth, feeling Lena’s tongue stroking her tongue. It felt sensual, the soft exploring of Lena’s tongue against hers, the hands curled in her neck (playing with the baby hairs), the heat that increased in her stomach. A hot spike went through her when Lena sucked on her tongue, she shuddered forward, leaning into Lena, who breathlessly laughed. Lena retreated slightly, pushing her forehead against Kara’s.

Breathless, Kara smiled, looking deeply into Lena’s eyes and being entranced of the field of green she could see behind these eyes. The promises of mountains, of lakes, of forever.

Suddenly, Lena was gone from her field of vision, but she felt the gentle breath against her underwear, her skirt having ridden up from insistent hands pushing the edge of her skirt, of a mouth against her center, only her underwear separating Lena from her. A strangled groan escaped her lips. She just wanted to say hi to Lena, to just check in, as she had so many things to do. She was already on the way out, phone in hand, ready to text Snapper that she would be finished with two articles, when Lena caught her, pulled her back, and started kissing her neck, all the while murmuring how she had missed Kara, had missed her smile, her voice.

Kara couldn’t help but melt, couldn’t help but press herself closer to Lena, landing in the position she was finding herself in right now.

As Lena pushed aside her underwear, she could hear a crack, could feel it within her palm. She looked down briefly to the phone in her hand, which might have vibrated occasionally since she started to make out with Lena, something she only now realized, but fingers against her made her gasp, made her forget her line of thought.

One especially talented stroke made her lift her hips off the table, her back arched, as she heard a whispered “What the-“ from behind her. Kara shot around, panic in her eyes, as she saw Alex standing in the doorway (Jess free this time), looking at Kara, who was trying to straighten her shirt, looking at Lena who just appeared from behind the desk, a smirk on the lips she hides behind the hand that wipes off her mouth.

Alex blinked. “The dent in your desk makes much more sense now,” she whispered, but then just turned around. While walking out, she shouts over her shoulder, “Get a new phone and check your voicemail.”

Once the door closed, Kara feels Lena falling against her, her head buried in Kara’s shoulder, and a slight chuckle making her shoulders move.

Kara laughs airily, putting her hands around Lena’s back. She was reflecting on the memory a mere months ago, but was thrown out of the reverie when she felt a tongue pressed against her pulse point.

“Really, Lena?” Kara laughed, but didn’t stop Lena.

Who was she to deny what Lena wanted? She would never stop Lena because what Lena wanted always led to Kara having a good time. She would never complain.


End file.
